


不良校园

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 连载中，校园AU。埃迪是毒液的，汤甜和ooc是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

过山车惊险刺激前近乎直角的上爬，它不知疲倦，因为有电能引擎做功。而埃迪只能靠体内的细胞工厂不知疲惫地分解能源物质，才能攀上这陡峭的坡道。  
学校似乎是要他们明白，知识不是伸手就能够到的，还需要做功，包括许多无用功，才把校园修建在山腰上。

小叶榕卷曲的叶，把九月依旧刺眼的阳光锁在叶面上反复弹射，使得整棵树如骄阳下的湖面般波光粼粼。  
汗滴滑过脸颊，纯白衬衫下，整具身体变得些许黏腻。埃迪刚洗完澡才出的门，他讨厌这种感觉，漂浮空中的热能通过鼻腔直入肺部，为什么入秋后还像夏天那么燥热。

 

市二中。  
接下来的三年就要在这里度过了。社团，物理，游泳课，夜自习，某个向我告白的女孩。

*  
初中时颇具技巧的刻苦，让埃迪得以顺利进入市里顶尖高中顶尖班级。教师眼中的优秀标兵，私下里没有什么癖好，只是放学约死党去网吧打打游戏，买上半打啤酒坐在马路边喝到十二点。  
七八岁时身体素质不怎么硬，于是被父母送去体育馆学习搏击，以强身健体。五年下来身体倒是没怎么见好，甚至在决赛中被人打断了两根肋骨。但他还是赢了，对方脊椎错位，碎骨差点戳到内里脆弱的髓质。  
偶尔被不良叫出来帮忙，在约架时做个打手。旧事迹几乎让埃迪有些臭名昭著，甚至传说他在比赛中两下就让对手彻底残废，简直闻风丧胆。  
埃迪前几次欣然接受，报酬却是一包好烟。埃迪不抽烟。因此后来就不再答应别人邀请了，也没什么人敢找他麻烦。

高中就平静地度过吧。

登上陡峭的坡道，再爬上教学楼四楼，埃迪终于坐到教室最靠后的座位上，气喘吁吁。  
多久没有运动…了…我得练练我的心肺功能…

14:30，人员陆陆续续到齐  
A班一共约三十多人。  
埃迪不在意这些，什么校园生活。他转过头，望着远方不停旋转的塔吊，载着货物升降，脚手架上工人有节律的击打施工部件，敲击声传入耳朵里。想着多久能放学，晚餐吃番茄焗牛肉，还是奶油虾仁意面，好直接去楼下的超级市场购买食材。

班主任走了进来，一位大约28左右的年轻女性。

“谁愿意主动做班长？”她靠在讲台边，巡视底下每一张充满朝气的新面孔。

“我愿意一试。”

“…诶，这不是…卡尔顿·德雷克吗…”“…对…他居然在我们学校…”“啊～没想到我能和他在一个班，好期待我能和他有少女般的发展啊！…”  
……

卡尔顿·德雷克？是谁？

埃迪把目光从塔吊上收回来，瞥一眼自告奋勇起身站立的男生。他瘦削的背架起校服的白色衬衫，看起来稍不合身。手垂在腿边，能明显看出较深的肤色。手垂在腿边，能明显看出他的肤色较深。埃迪又看看自己蜜色手臂，虽然缀有许多长短不一的疤痕，但肌肉线条沟壑分明，也不赖嘛。  
惹人注目，一直都不是埃迪的作风。

“我们班一共36人，正好可以分成六个小组。现在我叫到名字的同学，离开你们的座位，坐到前面来。”  
……“诶…我可不要和你分开啊…”“好不容易有一个认识的人…可不要这样啊……”  
一边默读手中的名册，班主任一边容忍叽叽喳喳的女生互相倾诉道别感想。

无聊，无论现在怎么要好，最终还是会成为竞争对手。  
我只需要学习伙伴，不需要朋友。谈恋爱什么的更是多余。

学校一般做法，按照入校成绩把36人分为六个等级，在每个等级中抽一个人出来组成一组。  
“…太好啦，我和你一组诶…”“…以后一起努力吧！……”

“埃迪·布洛克。”  
埃迪是第二组的第二个人，意味着他大约是班级前八名，也是全市前八名。  
“毒液。”第二组第三个人。

埃迪拿起椅子背后慵懒挂着的书包，走向第二组所在地，打算坐在旁边。  
全市第二就是我的同桌了。以后就是我的学习伙伴了，你比我厉害，小心别让我超过你，第二名。请多指教。

说时迟，那时快，前方不到半米的空座被一陌生人立马占领，埃迪还没看清楚是谁。  
…哪个鬼……大概是…毒液？？  
陌生人和全市第二开始交谈。两人应该相互熟识。

行吧。埃迪折中，在距离身边最近的一排坐下。黑大个又站起来了。什么嘛，是来寒暄的吗？还以为是来抢老子座位的，啧，真碍事…  
他怎么也没想到，这一米九的黑大个转过身，居然咧着嘴龇出獠牙，朝着自己微笑，然后一屁股在身边唯一的座位上稳稳地坐下，书包随意扔在地上，没有要走的架势。

 **“我能坐你旁边吗？”**  
“你已经坐了，请自便。”

 **“我是毒液，你接下来三年的同桌。”**  
“布洛克。”


	2. Do you want some Pocky bar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【毒埃】连载，校园AU。（请自行排雷）  
> 埃迪是毒液的，汤甜和ooc是我的。

噼里啪啦一通自我介绍，埃迪才算是明白，除开自己，大家都身怀绝技：能唱能跳，能作诗能写书，上过天，下过海，足迹撒遍半个地球。特别是那个叫什么卡尔顿的新班长，谈吐、气质，分明同在座的各位不处于同一层次。

不过没关系。埃迪是普通人。  
父母关系和谐，亲子互动良好，成绩说得过去。如果真的要从幸福美好中挑出什么问题，那就是这样的日子过于普通，甚至有些无趣。

爸妈出差去了附近的城市，埃迪得独自待一段时间。可能是两个月，也可能是整学期。

不过没关系，一个人生活可以尽情找乐子。  
但仅限于在家，埃迪不想惹麻烦，不想同他人浪费精力去交涉。

 

既不是番茄焗牛肉，也不是奶油虾仁意面，埃迪挑选了两块鸡腿肉，土豆胡萝卜白洋葱西芹，一盒咖喱块，再顺手拿了原味巧克力Pocky和草莓味Pocky、原味原切薯片、原味Oreo、半打可口可乐。他背着书包，推着购物车，在超级市场悠闲自如地穿梭，在哪里能拿到调料，哪里能拿到蔬菜和鲜肉，零食区又在哪里，了如指掌。  
今天的晚饭就是咖喱鸡饭吧。

从电梯里出来，将钥匙孔插入门锁。空书包立刻孤独无助的躺在沙发上，埃迪径直走入厨房。

对于生活，他一直以来没什么特殊的激情。而在平日里最喜欢做的两件事就是阅读和做饭，大把时间被他花在卧室和厨房，学习之余浸泡在文字世界，需要社交教会他的东西，靠各式书本完全能够充分学习；多余的精力就能用来与各国菜系食材充分交流，同时也能极大地满足胃的需求。  
埃迪能从中得到解脱。

我是普通人，是极其独立的人。

妥当地安顿好每一样材料，埃迪从橱柜中把珐琅锅取出来，支在炉子上。  
开火后倒入橄榄油，翻炒白洋葱丁，等它焦糖化后放入鸡腿肉块。动物油脂差不多析出，再放入土豆块和胡萝卜块。表面微微焦糊，加入温水没过所有食材，慢慢搅动加入咖喱块，让其充分融化。然后就是即兴调味。埃迪按照自己喜好加入了柠檬草和希腊酸奶。  
盖上锅盖炖煮一个小时，再烧水蒸上一碗米饭。

他从书柜中抽出《Z：泽尔达·菲茨杰拉德的故事》，坐在厨房冰凉无情的白色大理石面台上，享受美妙的咕嘟咕嘟。

呀，已经17:35了，从今天起就要上那该死的夜自习，每天18:40就应该在教室坐着。开学第一天，下午没有上课，埃迪才有时间回家，自己烹饪。  
以后怎么办呢？就等以后再想办法吧。仍然拥有当下，仍然拥有美味的咖喱鸡饭。

爸妈在市里最繁华的商圈购买了一套房产，也不知道他们是出于什么考虑。负一楼是大型超级市场，一楼到五楼是消费品门店，五楼以上是居民住宅区，上下班期间交通水泄不通。是所有人愿意为之奋斗的全市中心地段。  
从市二高的操场可以直接看见埃迪房间窗户，孩童时，他常望着这边的教学楼，到夜里十点仍然灯火通明。没想到自己有一天也会加入到那浑浑噩噩的学习机器队伍中。

告别松软的土豆和甘甜的胡萝卜，埃迪收拾洗净餐具准备出门。离学校近就是好，只需十多分钟就能到达。但是看着那陡长的坡道，每次都让他感到恶心。  
那就往空空的书包里装一些零食吧！埃迪从购物袋里拿出巧克力Pocky和Oreo,匆忙塞进书包，然后出门，反锁，按开电梯。

学校是不予许在教室吃东西，他们认为你既放纵了自己，又诱惑了别人。但是真正一心只读圣贤书的优秀学生又怎么能看见正在教室进食的你呢？  
只要不让老师或管闲事的同学在垃圾桶里发现彩色包装袋就好。

出入住宅区，有两条路可走。第一条是直接到五楼的露台，在保卫门前刷门禁，再从门店走出。第二条就是转另一台电梯，从超市的地下车库出来。埃迪嫌第一条路太拥挤太绕，也不想遇见各形各色的陌生人，从他能自我保护起便一直选择第二条。  
快到车库出口附近，便闻到刺鼻的烟味。仅仅是一个人抽烟的话，味道不会如此浓重。意料之中，没走几步就看到了成堆的烟头而且呈圆形分布，多半是成群的不良。味道并未消散，说明刚离开不久。

躲为上计。

天空刚开始变暗，昏黄的路灯已经亮起来。公路上的行车堵在一起，驾驶位上的上班族百无聊赖盯着前方车辆，等着下一个绿灯亮起。埃迪从车库出口离开，右转上人行道。还没走几步，便听见从附近狭窄的小巷传来嘈杂的人声。真是怕什么来什么。果不其然，那平时鲜有人出入的破败小巷，拥堵了20来个不同种类的不良，三五个人正在你推我搡地为不明矛盾争执不休，剩余的壮汉正分成两拨围在四周待命。埃迪瞥了一眼便立刻走开，不是霸凌弱者，他对帮派间无聊的矛盾没有任何兴趣。  
等等，那个人的身形和肤色…怎么这么眼熟……  
…像是……毒液？  
啊…为什么要这么想，和他才刚见面，不要胡乱猜测。

摇摇头打消愚蠢的念头，埃迪顺便瞟一眼手腕上的电子表。什么！已经18:20了！！要迟到了要迟到了要迟到了…

 

埃迪连跑带飞地爬到教室门前，终于踩着铃声安稳地坐在座位上。毒液已经到了。  
…他来得比自己早…刚才看见的人应该不是他，愚蠢的幻觉…幻觉幻觉……

第一节夜自习下课，埃迪扔下手中刚发的新书，伸手把挂在椅子背后的书包钩过来，掏出Pocky，开始享用。  
“你要不要吃Pocky bar？还是说你想继续学习？”他礼貌性的询问同桌，把另一个独立包装放在课桌边缘。毕竟已经让毒液看见了，适当的分享还是必要的。  
黑大个放下手中快要看完的物理教材，把身旁这个瘦小的人类印刻在细长的白色眼睛里。 **“当然，我挺喜欢巧克力。”**  
“没想到，你居然喜欢巧克力。看你的样子，我以为你会喜欢生肉、大脑之类的东西…开玩笑，哈哈。”

 **“你喜欢什么？”** 毒液拿起课桌上的棕色包装袋，撕开之后把一根包裹黑巧的饼干棒塞进嘴里。  
露在嘴外半截Pocky bar停止抖动，埃迪差点呛住。  
“啊…说来复杂，没什么具体喜欢的东西……”他没想到毒液居然会反问自己喜欢什么！也从未思考过该如何回答此类问题……说实话他认为不会有人会对自己的喜好感兴趣。

“…今下午我路过学校附近平房的小巷，看见一个人，大约…感觉…和你有几分相似…”

  
笨蛋！你在乱讲些什么！！别给自己找些不必要的麻烦！！！  
等自己说出口，埃迪才反应过来自己干了什么愚蠢的事，反复在心理严重地自我谴责。只能等着毒液，看他接下来会怎么回答。

**“是。”**

这算什么？肯定还是否定？我在干什么啊！？？

**“人都是躲在海螺里的寄居蟹，你不是也一样，拥有不为人知的过去。”**

 

-tbc-


	3. 人美心善Eddie·B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 连载，偏中式校园AU。（请自行排雷）  
> 埃迪是毒液的，汤甜和ooc是我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是埃迪的往事。

埃迪伏在课桌上，揣摩试中的多元件电路图，思索如何简化这看似复杂的线条，如果在考试里遇到了该怎么简化处理。其实只用反复练习就行，他这么做总是对的。  
埃迪一直用这种自如的方式打发课余时间。  
右边纸面渐渐蔓延灰色的阴影，一般是有人路过挡住了灯光，都会立马消失，但是这次没有。埃迪抬起头，发现同班的女孩安妮正站在自己的课桌旁。  
“埃迪…外面有人找你…”女孩指向后门。  
   
只是来传个话而已，她的脸为什么这样红。  
“好的，谢谢。”  
 安妮没有立刻离开。是还有什么事情吗？  
他只有放下笔，起身，绕过她，才走向后门。   
   
是邻班不良和两个随从。大概是自以为全校园老大那一类型。  
都初三了还搞那么多事，一整天的精力真多。  
   
“哟，布洛克，又要你来帮忙了。时间是今下午放学后，地方的话就下课一起去吧。”发话的老大双手插在裤兜，微微扬起下巴。  
   
说个请会死吗？  
“不必，告诉我地点，我自己过去就行。晚点到也没关系,对吗。”  
“当然，你能来就很好了。”  
   
又是约架邀请。埃迪已经记不起一开始为什么要干这个了。是想要寻找个由头发泄浑身的不爽，但又不知道这烦躁心绪从何而来，连它到底存不存在都不明白；是单纯的享受挥出拳头，皮肉相互接触的实感；还是为了打发本就多余的社交时间。不知道。  
   
这次是在学校附近的老城。  
老城从未远离匆忙繁华的都市，安静地躲在光鲜亮丽的摩天大楼后，按照固有节奏缓慢生长。  
爬山虎在此毫无章法地疯狂乱窜，杂树未得到适时的修剪，枝干互相交错，把这些早年建成的低矮砖房时常笼在阴暗里。攀附其上的青苔表明，这里的确更有生机。  
出入这片区域的人，多为原住民。阴差阳错间，埃迪发现直接穿越老城住宅区到常去的临街书屋，比出校门上天桥穿行公路更近。  
   
所以合理地，附近几所中学的不良在此肆意妄为，根本没人管。  
   
校园围墙拦不住处在叛逆期的十五六岁初中生。埃迪趴在四楼窗边看书，偶然瞥见几名男生趁着体育课翻墙出去，当天下午他就在原址试了试。  
效仿前人，先将书包给掷出去，然后前脚踩上花坛，后脚抵住背后教学楼墙壁，全力一蹬把身体往上送，这时双手趁机把稳围墙上缘，手臂发力把整个人拉上去。然后小心避开围墙上方尖锐的金属围栏翻到另一边，最后爬上恰好与墙壁接触的粗壮树干。  
围墙之外是植有稀疏树木的缓坡，湿软的泥土成为良好缓冲垫，就算一不小心掉下来也不碍事。校外植树，本意是让其吸收外来的城市噪音，没想反而到成为了翘课好帮手。从树上小心地滑下来，埃迪检查身体，没有被擦挂到哪里。捡起书包拍拍灰尘，从夹层里掏出棒棒糖，撕开玻璃纸塞进嘴里。仔细观察深浅不一的新鲜足迹，沿着它们走出树林。  
刚走几步居然出现了狭窄的楼梯，房顶的各式太阳能也从缓坡边缘浮现。埃迪猜测这应该是规划到一半就放弃修建的住宅区。  
   
书屋临街，总有别的学校离它更近。以前放学埃迪第一个冲出教室，可是到了后才发现，中意的书已经在他人手里好好躺着了。埃迪不得不翻墙。  
一回生二回熟，两个月的练习下来，他已比这条路的发现者还要熟练。

走到梯子尽头，这条捷径差不多也走完了，往前去就是居民楼，再往前就是书屋。埃迪从树间缝隙中看见一帮男生堆在楼下的院子中。数了数，十五人左右，都是之前打过照面的熟人。  
那么对方呢？埃迪环顾四周，确定没有其他人员。  
有些不妙。还是下去了解具体情况如何。

看见埃迪含着糖小跑而下，老大揣起已经玩儿的不耐烦手机，略显不快：“你可算来了，就等着你呢。走吧。”

院子中心种有杉树，不知在此扎根了多少年，竟然高大粗壮至此：树冠撑开，为四栋三层的矮楼遮蔽住大半阳光，居民在树干和窗户防盗栏间拉上绳子，才能勉强晾晒衣被；靠近地下的主干部分，两人合抱都不能完全围拢。

突然，一个想法瞬间划过埃迪的脑中，对方可能是孤身一人。  
虽说只要出手就不会手软，但是埃迪有自己的原则，绝不欺负弱者。  
他把玩着露在嘴外的棍子，一边毫不经意地吮吸，一边悄悄思考，如果真的像设想那样，该找个什么理由溜走。

老大带领十几个人进入杉树后的单元楼门，埃迪瞟一眼砖石墙体的裂痕，和斑驳脱落的涂料，怀疑这老旧的建筑是否能承受住这些荷尔蒙爆发的雄性生物。  
到此，整个事件越来越向埃迪假设的那边靠近。  
缩在最后，埃迪跟随着队伍来到二楼，他感到有些湿冷，微微哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩就爬满手臂。

“砰！砰砰！”  
“出来！”

真是的，明明每次想着要逃走，但每次身体都会不自主地动起来。埃迪拨开前方人群，走到最前。小喽啰听从老大的指使正邦邦砸门，埃迪立刻伸手抓住跟屁虫悬在半空的手臂。  
老大吃了一惊，把嘴里快要燃尽的烟头吐在地上：“…布洛克，你什么意思？”  
“如果因为这个打扰到邻居，怕是不好吧。”

争执间，门已吱呀打开。  
开门的是个男生，从他身穿的校服来看，是同校生，大概刚放学回来不久，校服没来得及换下来。埃迪不禁猜想他是从校门正大光明第走出来的呢，还是和他们一样是翻墙回家。  
“我已经说了今天不行了，怎么还来找我麻烦？还找到我家里来了？！”  
“在我们学校的地盘，和着别的帮派作威作福，老子能忍？” “就是就是！”  
老大开始他无聊的审判，埃迪不妨先听听到底为何起争执。但是喽啰们太聒噪，他已经没了耐心。

四周叽叽喳喳，埃迪依稀听见从内室传来人声：“是有朋友来了吗？”这嗓音有气无力，沙哑含混，但是和蔼可亲。  
“奶奶你回屋坐着！”男生回头朝屋内大喊。  
但孱弱的老人已经扶在门框边，以慈祥的眼神看着门外这一群与自家孙子同龄的孩子们：“你们都是他朋友啊。进来坐嘛……我给你们烧开水。”奶奶看不出来，在此的个个来意不善，依然用最原始自然的善意招待他们。

 不良看见家长吓得不敢说话，不管是出于对如此善良招待的愧疚，还是怕事情闹得太大怕学校知道，他们到底都是依仗人势，色厉内荏的草包。  
“你好，奶奶。”埃迪极有礼貌，左手取出中口含着的棒棒糖藏在身后，“今天就不用麻烦了，我们人太多，改天再来看您。您一定保重身体。”  
说罢朝老人微微一笑，把棒棒糖在此塞进嘴里。右手勾住身边老大的肩膀，分开人群穿过拥挤的过道，回头眼神示意那男生把门关上。其余的人云里雾里，一时间反应不过来发生了什么，只有跟着埃迪下楼。

到楼下的院子里，埃迪才把锁住喉咙的手臂松开。那老大被憋得满脸通红，正大口呼吸，咳嗽不止。身边喽啰在旁边递水的递水。拍背的拍背，挤不到跟前的就远远的嘘寒问暖。  
“你他妈的…什么意思？”老大弓着背直不起腰，抬头看见前方的埃迪靠在杉树上，漫不经心舔着宝石红的棒棒糖，就觉得自己受了极大地侮辱。

埃迪看都没看那渣滓：“没看见屋里面有老年人吗？你们有什么天大的仇恨我不管，今天的事就算了。我要走，你们也必须得走。”

“……”  
“我知道你在想什么。你们以为，就凭你们几个，也能打得过我？”他从嘴里掏出棒棒糖，把眼前的人一个一个指了个遍。  
不良都懵了，像是领头羊被狼叼走的羊群，惶惶不知所措，等着执行指令。“………怎么办…老大……”“是呀老大…你看…怎么办…”

“还不快滚！？”  
   
因为什么开始干这种事，埃迪已经不记得了。但是为什么不干这种事，他永生不会忘记。

 

*  
杉树树冠。五个黑影借着茂密枝干的遮蔽观察事件的头尾。  
是邻校帮派的人，那屋里的男生并非独在此，纵观全局，此处反而更像个陷阱。

 **“umm，那是谁？”**  
毒液靠在上层枝干，黑色巨手从包装袋里抓出一把巧克力球扔进嘴里，低头打量正靠在树上的男孩，把他的身影映在灰白色眼珠里。  
   
“好面生，没在对家帮派见过，大概是来帮忙，身板太瘦了吧。”“操，这你都不认识？他是埃迪·布洛克，打架超厉害，听说……”“那又怎样？因为他我今天白来了。耍什么善良威风…老子今天本来有婆娘可以玩…”

那男孩体型实在瘦削，如果真的像队友所说，那可是真的有几分本事了。男孩等着对方人手走得差不多，抬眼看了看二楼紧闭的房门，低头踢开脚边的石子，从毒液的眼里消失。

**“……埃迪…”**

**“走，撤退。”**  
 

  
   
  -tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 连载，偏中式校园AU。（请自行排雷）  
> 埃迪是毒液的，汤甜和ooc是我的。

十月举行校运会再合适不过了。

  
清秋气候刚好合适，不闷热难耐，不过于寒冷，也给刚入学的新生制造进一步交流的机会。  
年轻躁动精力旺盛的灵魂憋了一个月也该发生点什么。这可不，早晨开幕式短短一小时内，埃迪已经在看台角落和榕树荫下看见五对耳鬓厮磨的小男女。光明正大的尚且如此，那躲在人群掩护中偷偷摸摸的不知道有多少。  
看台后方的篮球场更是十分精彩。不管认不认识，男孩们只要上了场都是兄弟。女孩们围在球场边，将心仪男孩的活跃身姿尽收眼底，一颦一簇没有不被他们一举一动所影响。要是听到海鸥群体觅食的尖叫从球场传过来，必是哪位仁兄进了颗好球。

唉。埃迪轻叹。无论是情场还是赛场，都与我何干？

各路妖魔鬼怪，唯有A班表现非常不错，不愧为精英。无事者在看台看书学习，参赛者竭尽全力，连埃迪都能在集体活动中主动上场。  
说来也丢人，组织集体报名前，德雷克班长发表了极为鼓动人心的演说，号召所有人在有限的青春留下无限的美好回忆，为自己增加不同经历，也为班级带来荣誉。  
埃迪听得十分高兴，当即就在报名表单上签上姓名。第二天毒液问他有没有参加什么项目，他决然否定。直到同桌把刚传到手中的表单拿给埃迪过目，才恍然大悟，他做下的事与再次信条相悖。  
刚开学才在毒液那吃过亏，到现在埃迪还忘不了他的回答。 **“你不是也一样，拥有不为人知的过去”** ，这算什么？难道他…知道什么？还是无心一语？想不明白。

还好，班级篮球赛之前，埃迪的神智终于清醒过来，那不是自己该做的事。他们精力旺盛得一蹦就是八丈高，还伴随肢体语言摩擦。且不说埃迪打得如何，要是赛场上点点火星被什么风吹草动无限放大，徒惹是非无穷，他可不想插手，能躲多远躲多远。  
精英班级人数本就不及普通班级，男生少，会篮球的男生更少。作为其中最高最壮的那个，毒液势必上场。

裁判发球了。毒液弯下腰，曲着左腿，黑色肌肉和纵横的青筋爆起，蓄势待发。灰白眼比平时瞪得还大，直逼那颗可怜的小球。球还停留在空中旋转，毒液便立刻跳起，伸出粗长手臂将其钩在面前。疾速越过对方防守，在三分线前轻轻一抛。  
“……哇！！——”  
等球在地上反弹几下，围在赛场边的观众才反应过这，开场不到二十秒之内发了生什么。“你看到了吗？！好厉害！！”“……他是哪个班的？叫什么啊？！”  
女生们激烈的反应引来正在观看其他比赛的观众，将这块场地严实围住。剩余的赛场只剩裁判和十多名球员，在自己场地内无奈地来回跑。

毒液带球在场上左右穿梭，时快时慢，而且战术一流，队员之间合作省力。可以说是攻于攻不下，防也防不住。直逼篮下，却又不急着投篮，只是稍稍蹲矮，将球护在胸前，轻轻一抛，又进球了。

  
这真的公平吗？埃迪被毒液的表现惊到合不拢嘴，他还没真实地见过谁能把球打得这样好，仿佛他那漆黑庞大却灵活的身躯就是为篮球而生。现在埃迪有七成把握能肯定，刚开学那天看见的，就是毒液，因为不管是哪个组织，就需求这样的人。

比赛接近尾声，队友传球手一滑，球被对方暂时抢走，艰难地移动。  
干，且让他们得意一会儿吧，反正最后不管是球还是赛场，都会被毒液掌握控制权，还是赢定了。

等等……那是毒液？他不好好盯着球，盯着我看干嘛？  
埃迪目光追逐篮球在对方球员手下上下蹦跳，来回传递，等扫过毒液身边时发现，他并没有关注篮球的走向，而是一直注视自己。埃迪立刻移开视线，刻板地盯住面前由于抢球而纠缠得满头大汗三名的球员。  
忍不住再一次悄悄地把视线移到毒液那边……仍然。为何…

**“……Eddie、Eddie！ Watch out！！ ”**  
嗯？要我注意……什么…

“嘭！”  
……眼前一黑，持续耳鸣。埃迪缓缓蹲下，四周的欢呼起哄停止。  
对方球员看见球将被夺走，试图伸手拍掉，但力气使得太大，正好朝着埃迪的方向飞出去。

 

“怎么被篮球打到了！埃迪！你还好吗？”  
晃晃脑袋回过神，埃迪感觉这声音非常熟悉。语气带有责怪，难掩慌乱，显示出过度关心。这种感觉让他很不自在。到现在埃迪终于明白了些什么。转眼悄悄看，蹲在身边的正是——安妮，她满脸通红，眉头紧锁。一只手在背后替他顺气，另一只手中攥着卫生纸和矿泉水。“你别吓我！为什么不躲开？”

安妮也在二高，这下可真的要印证开学的无聊猜想。幸好没有和她一个班。但也真够麻烦。  
“我没事。不用担心。”埃迪对安妮报以感谢的微笑，仅此而已。  
确认心率平稳，埃迪缓缓起立，没接受安妮的水，她放在埃迪背后的手滑落，无力地垂下。稍微站不稳，是血压降低的缘故，埃迪极力忍耐，没让身边的安妮看出来。

篮球对头部突如其来的撞击让埃迪失神，对身体没什么伤害。搏击赛场可比这惨烈多了，尽管能在大赛中全身而退，但是事后经常轻微脑震荡。  
起立环顾四周，埃迪才发现不只是安妮，以他为中心围了一圈子人，仿佛他才是最精彩的好戏。

  
“怎么，有事吗？散了散了。”  
是我埃迪·布洛克太出名，还是来看我出丑。

闹了这么一出，比赛草草了事，A班自然大获全胜，这下德雷克班长可有得夸。比赛日早上和下午安排赛事，晚上是自由时间。可以在教室自习，可以在操场训练集体项目。埃迪越过看台平视对面的林立的楼房，他的房间。现在只想回家好好洗个澡，把脏衣服换下来。  
可惜不行，晚上运动的话还要出汗，岂不白忙一趟。不过不是被篮球砸到头了吗，得趁机翘班偷懒…

**“嘿，你还好吗？”** 五根黑手指从背后伸到眼前左右摇晃， **“还在发呆？”**  
怎么又是这烦人的家伙？要不是因为毒液，怎会躲被抓住视线移不开，而被球砸到头？  
“还好，我没事。”埃迪没有转过去和毒液好好打招呼，默默一把抓住放在座位上的物理书和《爱吃沙拉的狮子》直接往包里塞。  
埃迪没什么反应，毒液轻轻点了点头。然后被一团散发奇妙气味的男性架住，横跨操场往校门那边过去。大概是出去聚餐庆祝吧，今天这场比赛打得很漂亮。

**“布洛克！接住这个！”**

 

-tbc-


End file.
